Can Somebody Help Her?
by See Jane Write
Summary: A year after the Sunnydale collapse, Davis takes Tru down there for some reason mainly just so I can write this... where Anya's body asks for help. My insane Tru Calling and Buffy crossover...Rating to be safe. Ninth and final chapter up.
1. Chapter One

Can Somebody Help Her?

NEWS FLASH!: Emma does not own the characters from either show she is writing about. (If she did, the networks would have cancelled much earlier than they did.) The legal rights for _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ are property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all those other people. She is not sure exactly who has all the rights to _Tru Calling_, but it most definitely is not her. (That would be my disclaimer by the way...)

Author's Note: Alright, I know it really sucks, but it's only the result of my damn internet dying on me. Evil little bugger, that Internet. And of course, it's also a result of my insanity. One can never forget that.

Chapter One

Davis walked into the city morgue early Wednesday morning, the twentieth of May to be more exact. May 20, 2004. He sighed, thanking his lucky stars that it had been a very slow week, especially given that he was in New York City.

"D?" Tru Davies called from inside. "Is that you?" her curious voice asked as it echoed throughout the vast emptiness of the morgue.

"Yes, it's me," he announced as he walked inside, plunking the mail down on the small table in his office. "With a bunch of mail, probably mainly junk," he added with a roll of his eyes.

Tru smiled as she walked over to join her boss. "Read the junk mail, D," she said with a smile as she plunked herself down at his desk chair. "It builds character."

"Now you sound like my father," Davis informed his co-worker as he motioned for her to get out of his seat, which she dutifully did.

"One of us should," Tru pointed out as she walked back over toward the corpse dummy lying out on the table in the middle of the main portion of the morgue. "Come on Chad, let's see why you died."

Davis peeked his head out from his office as he looked over at Tru, wondering what in heavens name she was actually doing in there with the corpse dummy. A slight smile crossed his face as he tiptoed across the room until he was standing behind the corpse. He fought the urge to chuckle as he grabbed the dummy's hand.

"Davis, what are you doing?" Tru asked without looking up.

Davis shrugged as he placed the dummy's hand on Tru's arm, then croaking out, "Help Me," in a low voice.

"Again, Davis, what are you doing?" Tru asked as she suddenly began laughing at the stupidity contained within the moment. It was amusing to her.

Davis shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea."

"Then check that mail while I lock up Chad here," Tru commanded as she rolled her eyes and began folding the dummy up.

A few moments later, after the dummy had been successfully put back into the closet, Davis jumped up from his desk and ran over to Tru, one piece of paper held tightly in his hands. "We're going on a trip," he announced, his voice filled with excitement before a puzzled expression covered his face as he looked at the letter again.

"What?" Tru asked as she turned around, her light brown hair swinging as quickly as her head.

Davis nodded as he reread the letter in front of him. "There's this mission people are putting together out in California. They need some morgue people there to help find bodies, if there are any."

"But why us, D?" Tru asked in utter confusion. "We're from New York City...Don't these people watch _N.Y.P.D. Blue_?"

Davis raised an eyebrow at his co-worker. "Beg pardon?" he asked.

Tru sighed, dismissing her comment with a wave of her hand. "So, where is this place exactly?" she asked. "I mean, I know California, but that's a pretty big state."

Davis nodded. "That it is," he agreed as he began rechecking the letter. "Oh, right, duh," he mumbled before answering Tru's question. "Sunnydale."

"Isn't that the town that blew up like a year ago?" Tru asked.

Davis nodded. "The one and only. Well, it's free airfare, so I'm going to call the guy who's arranging all this," he said, waving the paper in his face as he disappeared into the office.

"Who's going to watch this place though?" Tru asked as she looked around the vast morgue.

"Someone will," Davis assured her. "And you can bring Harrison, I guess," he offered. "Just in case."

Tru gave her boss a curious glance, but then shrugged as she whipped out her cell phone and began calling her brother up. "Harry, it's Tru. Pack some clothes and money, we're going out to California on businessÉYes, I know you don't have a job, but Davis told me to bring youÉAlright, see you in a few," she said as she hung up.

Tru awoke with a yawn as the plane began landing into Los Angeles International Airport. "Huh?" she asked as she looked around the plane, briefly forgetting that she was not at home and she was on a plane for a business trip.

"Rise and shine," Harrison whispered from the window seat next to her.

Tru groaned as she dimly recalled getting onto the plane. Yes, she noted. She had gotten onto the plane and she had the childlike fight with her younger brother over which one of them would get that window seat. Harrison ultimately won, since Tru realized she would be spending most of the trip sleeping. "We there?" she asked with another yawn.

From his seat in front of the two Davies siblings, Davis answered the question. "The airport, yes, but Sunnydale's another hour in a taxi."

Tru nodded slightly. "I can do that," she said as the plane hit the Los Angeles ground. Momentarily, people began standing up and exiting the plane.

"Ah, Davis," someone greeted as they walked out of the airport a half hour later. "Nice to see you. And who did you bring?"

Davis smiled. "My co-worker Tru Davies and her brother Harrison," Davis introduced as he gestured at each of the Davis siblings as he said their name. "You two, this is Dan Keat, the leader of this expedition to Sunnydale."

"So why exactly are we waiting a year until after it collapsed to start looking for bodies?" Tru asked curiously as she looked over at Dan.

The tall man smiled down as the four of them began walking out towards a parked taxi. "Climb in," he said. "I'll explain on the way."

And explain he did, but the ninety-minute drive was not enough to cover the details of the mission. What Tru gathered from it was that they had to first wait to see that the town would not collapse from under them before heading in. And they were doubting on finding many bodies, since a majority of the small town's population had left before the collapse, but there were always those few who insisted on staying.

"And here it is," Dan announced as he stopped the taxi in front of a large crater that at one point was Sunnydale. "Whenever you're ready," he added. "Half an hour before sunset is when we stop, to allow enough time to get back to the hotels in Los Angeles. Made these reservations at a great one, the Hyperion. You'll love it."

Tru nodded as she hopped out of the taxi and began carefully climbing into the Sunnydale-shaped pit, Harrison following right behind her. "What exactly are we looking for?" he asked as the two of them began walking carefully along the ruins of old buildings.

Tru shrugged. "I'm not sure. Guess we won't know until we find it."

"Hey," one of the workers called up as he approached the Davises on a golf cart. "Hop on. You're going over to where the high school used to be," he said.

Tru looked at Harrison and shrugged before hopping on. Her brother instantly did the same and before long the two of them were getting off at the high school. "Why are we here?" Tru asked. "'Cause from what I've read, this place closed down in April of last year."

The worker nodded. "Yes, but we've already found some bodies here. Mostly young girls, probably just sneaking off to do drugs or something else illegal."

Tru shrugged as she began walking through the ruins of the school. For the most part, it seemed to be lifeless. Only some old books lying around, although they had been burned so she could no tell exactly what kind of books they were. Tru stumbled on something from beneath the rubble and soon found herself being helped up by Harrison.

"You ok?" her brother asked as the two of them knelt down and began moving things from where Tru had tripped.

Tru nodded as she pulled a sword out, the object she had tripped on. "Curiouser and curiouser," she noted as she continued moving things aside, uncovering a head of blond wavy hair. "We got a body!" she yelled to whoever could hear her as she began pulling the body up all the way.

"Ouch," Harrison noted as he helped Tru finish pulling up the body. "What a horrible way to die," he noted. The body belonged to a female, dressed in a pink top and jeans, but they were so horribly stained with her blood which came from a large and deep wound running diagonally down her torso.

"I'll say," Tru said as she tried to see if there was anything in the girl's pockets that could have told them who she was. She smiled, finding something in her pocket. The piece if paper was partly covered in blood, but Tru started to read the top. "A shot out to my brother Tucker, who gave me the inspiration to summon demons, to Warren, the man who truly had it all--"

"Tru, that's not going to have any impact on who she is."

"Well, she has a brother named Tucker. It's a start," Tru said as she placed the paper back in the girl's pocket. At that moment, the girl's hand shot out at her, grabbing on to the lower portion of her right arm. "Help me!"


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The characters, mythology, places, and stuff from both _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _Tru Calling_ do not belong to me.

Chapter Two

Tru sighed heavily as the day began rewinding as usual. But while she expected to find herself waking up in the comforts of her nice warm bed, she found herself in some motel room, Davis and Harrison sitting right next to her. "Wait," she whispered to herself. "What is going on here?"

Harrison shrugged as he too was confused by the surroundings. "Was Meredith kicked out of her old place?" he asked as he walked around the small room.

Tru shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Why not? You knew they'd find out about the drugs sooner or later," Harrison began as he shrugged and jumped back onto the bed, flopping his body over.

"Well, one because she's not here and two because my boss Davis is," Tru answered as she walked over to Davis. "Davis, something creepy is going on here," she whispered.

"Creepy how?" her boss asked in confusion. "And how did you know my name?"

Tru groaned as she wondered exactly how far back she had rewound. "What's the date?" she asked curiously, to no one in particular.

"May nineteenth," came the short reply from the man who would one day become her boss.

"Year?" Tru demanded.

Harrison glanced curiously at his older sister. "Tru, do we need to get you to a doctor or something?" he asked as he began filling with concern for his sister's health.

"No!" Tru snapped. "Alright, I know you don't remember me o-or each other for that matter, but you have got to listen to me."

"I remember you," Harrison told her. "And seriously, are you feeling ok?"

"Shut up! I wasn't finished!" Tru yelled as both her brother and boss looked up to her in fear for what she would do if they did not obey. "Alright, I know this is going to sound crazy, but trust me, I'm not crazy. Dead people ask for my help and then the day rewinds and I can help them," Tru began.

"Help them?" Harrison asked in confusion.

"Save their lives," Davis answered quickly.

"Right," Tru began before she turned and looked over at Davis. "I mean, what?" she asked. "If you don't know me, how can you know what I do?"

"I never said I didn't know you," Davis began. "You're Tru Davies. What I said was I didn't know how you knew me. We didn't meet yet."

Tru nodded slightly. "Ok, so at least you know," she told her boss. "So can I get an advance start this time around at the morgue?"

"I guess" Davis began.

"Tru, you lost me," Harrison began as he looked back and forth between his sister and the strange man called Davis. "What do you mean you can help dead bodies?"

Tru sighed. "The day rewinds and starts over, but only I know what had happened the real day. Using that information, I go and save the dead people," she explained. "Now please let me continue without interruption."

Davis and Harrison both nodded as they looked up at Tru with the same eager expression of a kindergarten class waiting for their teacher to read them a story.

Tru smiled, grateful for the attention before continuing. "I don't know if he's here, wherever here is, but there's a man named Jack who wants to make sure the dead people stay dead so watch out for him. And, I know this is weird since instead of a day rewinding, a whole year rewound. I'm guessing we're in Sunnydale still since that was were I was when the body asked for help."

"What body?" Davis asked. "Anything at all you can remember? How it died, what it looked like," he prodded her.

"It was female," Tru began. "Blond hair. I don't have a name yet. There was a piece of paper in her pocket saying she'd like to thank her brother Tucker and some guy named Warren, who I presume was her boyfriend from the way she was talking about him."

"And how did she die?" Davis asked curiously as Harrison still remained confused and began thinking about if there were any horse tracks in this weird town so he could make a little bit of money.

"She was murdered," Tru answered. "Obviously. There was this big wound going diagonally down her torso. Deep too."

Davis nodded. "Right. We'll find her," he assured Tru.

"How?" Tru asked him. "We don't even have a name or anything," she began.

"Well," Davis began. "We can start on where you found the body. I know for a fact it was not the city morgue, so where?" he asked curiously.

Tru frowned as she once again approached the high school, only this time it was still standing. She frowned as she walked into the school, searching for any remains of people there but finding none. She knew it had been abandoned for about two weeks, but she still expected to find something in it. She stopped suddenly, hearing voices coming from down the hall. Two voices, to be exact. A male and a female.

"I'm just, um, gathering up a few last minute weapons and anything I might have left after I was, um, fired," the female's voice said. Few sounds of putting things into a box could be heard as Tru cautiously walked down the hallway.

"Right," the male's voice said. "Same here, basically."

Tru glanced in through the window where the light was coming from, carefully as to avoid the shattered glass on the floor. The female was definitely not her mysterious dead woman. Although she was blond like the dead body had been, this woman appeared to be smaller, both in size and in height. And her hair was longer and straighter.

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" the man, African American and tall Tru noted, asked the blond curiously.

The woman thought that over for a second, biting her lip slightly as she grabbed something from the desk in front of her. Tru squinted her eyes together to get a better look at the name on it before the blond put it into the box: Buffy Summers.

It was at that moment when Tru slipped slightly, causing her to come falling down towards the round, luckily avoiding the pieces of shattered window glass.

"Did you hear that?" the blond, Buffy, asked the African man.

"Yea, I did," the man's voice said as the two of them vacated the office they were in and walked out into the hallway.

Tru gulped as she looked helplessly up at the two people in front of her. "You probably wonder what I'm doing here" she began weakly as she looked at the two with wide brown eyes.

"Yes, I am," Buffy said as her expression grew into having slight anger behind it.

"Well, I can explain see--" Tru began.

"Faith, why aren't you with the Potentials training?" Buffy asked, her hazel eyes narrowing in a glare at what she presumed to be her fellow vampire slayer in front of her.

"What?" Tru asked in shock. "I'm not Faith."

"Really?" the African asked as he finally extended his hand out to help the strange Faith-look alike up to her feet. "'Cause the resemblance is remarkable."

"My name is Tru Davies," Tru began.

"So, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked again as she balanced her small white box on her right hip.

"I was, um, looking for a friend of mine. Maybe you've seen her. Shoulder length curly blond hair, about this tall," Tru began nervously as she extended her hand to where she thought would be approximately the height of the woman she was sent to save.

Buffy nodded slightly. "D'Hoffryn sent you, didn't he?" she asked as she motioned for the African to go back into his office, which he did. "Well, you can tell him I'm that although he may want Anya dead, we need her in the battle tomorrow."

"Wait, D'Hoffryn?" Tru asked in utter confusion. "Who's that?" Her eyes perked up. "And why does he want my friend dead?"

"Alright, you're obviously new here," Buffy began as she gently put the box down for a second. "My advice to you would be to get out of town fast. Something bad is coming and I can't tell you what it is or you'll think I'm crazy."

"No, I have to stay here," Tru said firmly. "It's complicated and would go under the category of 'you'll think I'm crazy' that you mentioned before."

Buffy's face let up into a smile as she extended a hand out to Tru. "Buffy Summers, nice to meet you," she introduced herself as Tru shook her hand. "And since we're obviously on the same side of the battle, why don't I get you to my house before night falls." With that said, Buffy picked her box up again and began walking down the hallway.

Tru smiled slightly as she followed Buffy. "Sure, I'd like that," she said as she began following Buffy.

"Hey hello," Buffy called as she walked into her house. She stepped aside to allow Tru to enter the house. "Sorry for all the people," she apologized. "But this is Sunnydale's population right now," she explained as she looked around in search of Kennedy. Once she spotted Willow's new girlfriend, she handed her the box filled with weapons from her office.

"Thanks!" Kennedy squealed as she hugged the box close to her. She then ran off into the kitchen with Amanda and Caridad right behind her, all three of them eager to look for weapons.

"Buffy," came a complaining voice as a blond boy, not possibly over the age of twenty, came into the hall from the kitchen. "Faith won't stop hogging all the chips!" He then gasped, catching site of the less wildly dressed girl standing next to Buffy in a red shirt and light blue jeans. "Wait a minute," he began. "Let's back up a sec. Who is that?"

Before Buffy could answer, Dawn, Xander, Willow, and Giles all gathered in the hallway as well, all of them as shocked as Andrew to see the Faith-clone in the hallway.

"This is Tru," Buffy said as she gestured over to her right with her hand at the girl next to her. "I'm not exactly sure yet what she can do, but I know she belongs on our side."

"No fair!" Dawn pouted. "I've been a Slayer's sister for two and a half years now and I don't have any superpowers!"

"She's not related to Faith," Buffy explained weakly before turning to Tru. "You're not related to a Faith Pantor are you?"

Tru shook her head. "It definitely does not ring a bell," she confirmed.

"Ok, then you won't mind if I ask you a few questions," Andrew began as he moved in closer towards Tru.

"I guess not," Tru began as she glanced curiously at the boy.

"Number one: Do you have any weird hatred against Vulcans, which would cause you to want to kill them?" Andrew asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she grabbed Tru's left arm and began bringing the woman into the family room. "We don't have time for this, Andrew," she said sternly to the boy.

"But I didn't even get to ask if she was going to try and steal my meatball and mozzarella flavored hot pockets!" Andrew pouted.

"Andrew, if you would ever live to eat another meatball and mozzarella flavored hot pocket, you are going to let me talk to this nice woman and see what she knows," Buffy told the nerd angrily through clenched teeth as she successfully managed to pull Tru into the family room without any other interruptions.

Anya jumped up as she looked at the strange girl with Buffy. "Who is she?" she asked curiously as she inspected the girl. "Whoever she is, she can't have Xander!" she added as she ran over towards the man she still loved, in spite of all that's happened, and clung to him possessively.

"Relax," Tru began softly. "I am definitely not ready to start dating again. Not since Luc" she said before shaking her head slightly and getting a closer look at Anya. "It's you," she said in recognition of the dead body that she had been sent to help. Of course, she looked much more livelier there in the room standing right in front of then she had when she was pulled from the ruins of the school. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked Anya curiously, gesturing her head out at the hallway as a signal for private conversation.

Anya shrugged as she disentangled herself from Xander's sweet cuddling. "I'll only be a minute," she promised her boyfriend with a kiss as she followed Tru out into the hallway. "What is it, strange person?" Anya asked in confusion.

"Alright," Tru began quietly in a voice not possibly any louder than a whisper. "Obviously you're familiar with the weirdness of this town," she began to explain. Buffy had briefly filled her in on their walk home from Sunnydale High School. From what Tru had gathered, vampires and demons were real. Buffy was destined to protect them but right now there is a big evil force trying to kill her successors. "And I also know that you're planning to try and fight it tomorrow."

"Only because Buffy's making--" Anya interrupted in her defense.

"No excuses!" Tru cut her off. "You cannot go into that battle or whatever tomorrow," she began as her dark eyes met Anya's.

"But I have to. I have to make sure Xander doesn't get himself killed," Anya began as she glanced into the other room at her love.

"You don't understand!" Tru rebutted firmly. "If you go into that battle, you won't come out. You will die there and I can't allow that to happen."

Anya's facial expression instantly grew into a pallor of fear and her lower lip began trembling with apprehension. "What?" she finally asked.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: The characters, places, mythology, and all that stuff from both _Tru Calling_ and _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ are not mine and will never be mine for they belong to their respective creators.

Chapter Three

"What?" Anya repeated as she looked over at the strange woman in front of her. "Are you from the Hellmouth? Or have you been hanging out there so much and it's making you all crazy?" she asked.

Tru shook her head insistently. "Look, I barely know anything about this town. Your friend gave me the basics of what was going on when we were on our way home from the high school. I know it may sound really crazy, but you have got to believe me. You will die tomorrow if you go into that battle."

Anya could not help but begin shaking once again in fear. She thought she might have heard the woman wrong, that sort of thing could happen. But now that she had said the same thing again, she was starting to grow afraid. "How can I trust you?" she finally asked as the concept of mortality began hitting her. She was mortal and this woman could very well be predicting her mortal death where she would leave her mortal body.

"There is a small piece of paper in your pocket that says you would like to thank your brother Tucker and your boyfriend Warren," Tru began. "Or at least there's going to be by tomorrow."

Anya shook her head strongly in denial. "No," she began. "No, it's not true. I don't have a brother. Even if I did, his name sure as hell would not be Tucker for that name would not be around in the ninth century in what is now Sweden," she argued. "And furthermore, my boyfriend's name is Xander," she continued. "Xand-er," she repeated slowly. "Judging on that information, the person who is going to die that you are looking for is the man in who has a strange fetish about meatball and mozzarella flavored hot pockets."

"You mean that guy who asked if I wanted to kill Vulcans?" Tru asked in disbelief.

Anya nodded. "There are strong suspicions that he is gay," she said simply. "So he is going to die and not me. I'm not your girl." She stopped, rethinking her sentence. "If anything, I'm his girl," she said as she pointed at Xander.

"No, you are my girl!" Tru argued back. "But not in a sexual sense."

"How can I believe you when your logic sounds like that of a mental patient?" Anya shot back.

Xander came out into the hallway, wondering what on earth was taking his Anya this long to return to the other room. Not that he could blame her though. Buffy had the look on her face that signaled she was going to be doing her big inspiration speeches again. "What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"Xander, this strange woman is predicting my death and she won't tell me why!" Anya pouted. "It's quite unfair," she added.

"I was getting to the why," Tru began in her own defense. "You know how people like Buffy are special, right?" Tru began slowly.

Anya and Xander nodded as Xander walked over and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "Go on," Anya began slowly.

"Well, there's something special about me too, I guess. My mom had this gift and when I started working at the morgue, I realized I also had it," Tru explained. "What my mom and I had was this power to change destiny by reliving days."

"Reliving days?" Rona asked as she came out of the kitchen. "Is this chick psycho?"

"Lie down," Tru told Rona.

"Lie down?" Rona asked as her eyebrows arched. "Is this some sort of out of town slang?"

Tru shook her head with a sigh. "No, it's me telling you to lie down so I can explain something."

"Hey," Buffy said as she poked her head into the hallway. "I'm going back to the vineyard again. I'm not insane, I have this theory."

"That it's a demon, a dancing demon?" Xander asked hopefully.

Buffy smiled as she shook her head. "No, something isn't right there," she pointed out. "If I'm not back by midnight then you can send a search party."

"Good luck," Xander called after her. "Be safe."

"Promise," Buffy said as she left the house, closing the door carefully behind her.

"Um, excuse me," Rona began impatiently. "Potential Slayer on the floor here. I do have training I could be doing."

"Could be doing, but won't be doing," Anya corrected.

"I could be doing training right now," Rona argued back.

Tru clapped her hands together as a way of getting the three other people's attention. To her surprise, it worked. "Ok, now say that this girl is dead and she's at the morgue," Tru began as she pointed down at Rona.

"Ok," Anya began slowly. "Now what?"

Tru nodded. "Well, now, is when I would come on to do her autopsy. But, if she was one of the people who was not meant to die yet, she would reach out and say some form of 'Help me'," Tru explained.

Rona shrugged, grabbed Tru's arm and whispered, "Save me."

Tru smiled. "And now, twenty-four hours would rewind and no one but me would carry the memories of what went on the first time the day happened."

"Still sounds far fetched," Anya began.

"This coming from the woman who has lived over a thousand years," Xander pointed out.

"I was a demon then," Anya argued.

Tru sighed once again, wondering what else she could possibly do. She frowned a bit, trying to figure out what Meredith was doing on this date over in New York. A wicked smile crossed her lips as she figured out the best way to explain it to Anya and Xander. "Here," she said as she whipped out her cell phone from her pocket. She pushed a few buttons then handed it over to Anya. "When the woman on the other line answers, just ask her how come she made plans to spend the weekend with her high school flame Martin."

Anya shot Tru a confused look, but nonetheless she did as she was told. "Um, hi," she began. "Why did you make plans to spend the weekend with Martin?" Anya listened for a moment as her face began filling with fear once again. She finally hung up and handed the phone back to Tru. "Ok, she relives things," Anya confirmed. "But I don't want to die," she added as she clung desperately to Xander.

"And you won't as long as you listen to me and don't go into that battle," Tru insisted.

"But I have to," Anya began. "Someone has to look out for Xander," she added.

"Well, if you're going in then I'm going with you," Tru said strongly in a voice that clearly said her mind could not be changed.

"What about Buffy?" Anya asked. "She might try to have things go a little differently. She does that."

"Just be willing to do whatever I tell you to," Tru said as she walked into the kitchen to get some food, being careful to avoid meatball and mozzarella hot pockets.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine for I am neither Joss Whedon nor the guy who created _Tru Calling_...I'm just me who is insane...The "Chosen" stuff is credited to Joss of course 'cause he wrote it

Chapter Four

"The scythe's a hit," Buffy announced as she walked inside her house. She had a wide smile on her face as she handed the weapon in question over to Willow.

"What's it do?" Willow asked curiously. The rest of the Scooby Gang as well as a horde of Potential Slayers filed into the small hallway, all of them eager to hear what had happened when Buffy had returned to the vineyard. Obviously she survived, but they needed details.

" It slices, dices, and makes julienne preacher," Buffy explained with a smile as she started pushing her way through the crowd towards the couch in her living room. She fell backwards with a very pleased expression as she realized her friends were following her. Willow sat down to Buffy's left while Dawn sat down at the Slayer's right.

"Caleb?" Giles asked inquisitively as he sat down in the chair opposite the couch. "He's-he's no longer a threat?"

Buffy nodded proudly. "He's less harmful than Spike when he first got a chip in his head," she pointed out.

"Hey!" Spike yelled from the back of the room. "I resent that!"

"Sorry," Buffy apologized before fully answering Giles's question. "Caleb's dead. We killed him twice."

"We?" Xander asked.

"Twice?" Dawn asked in the same confused tone of voice as Xander had been using.

Buffy nodded slowly. "Angel showed up. He knocked him down and I thought I killed Caleb, but maybe not. Then I killed him again."

"You're positive he's dead now, right?" Giles asked.

Buffy nodded with assurance. "I cut him in half," she stated, carefully not saying her lame comment that she had told Angel. "But that's not the important thing," she began with a smile.

"I would think it is," Tru muttered. "At least from what I gather about this town and this huge battle thing."

"Well, this is more important," Buffy assured the other woman. "That battle you mentioned. We're going to win it," she said confidently. "I have another theory."

* * *

Late the following morning, Buffy gathered her entire army of Potential Slayers, Scoobies, and whatnot outside Sunnydale High School. The Potentials, with the exception of Kennedy, already had been given orders to go follow Faith down to the basement. The elder Slayer watched as Faith began leading the girls into the school. Willow gave Buffy a final smile before walking with Kennedy into the school as well.

"Now what?" Dawn whispered softly. She held her sword close to her body as she moved closer to Buffy and Giles, waiting for instructions.

Buffy nodded as she looked around at the last seven warriors, herself excluded. They were all armed with weapons of some sort. "We're splitting up and covering any exit the Bringers might try to escape from."

"Splitting up how?" Wood questioned.

"Three teams," Buffy answered quickly. "Giles, I want you and Wood in the lounge area." She turned her gaze towards her former boss. "I trust you'll get him there without harm."

"On my honor," Wood promised as he and Giles began walking towards their designated area.

"Good," Buffy said. "Xander, you take Dawn--"

"No," Xander immediately interrupted. "I'm staying with Anya," he said firmly.

"Xander," Buffy begged. Her hazel eyes were wide and slightly wet as she tried to resemble that "puppy dog face" Xander had used on her before. "Please," she added softly.

Xander grumbled to himself. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed. "But if the Faith-bot's right and Anya doesn't make it" he started to threaten. "Fine, I'll go," he said again. "But only 'cause I have nothing to threaten you with."

"Thank you," Buffy said as she turned back towards Anya and Andrew. "You two in the north hall," she commanded. Andrew and Anya both nodded in agreement. Buffy smiled slightly before turning to Tru. "And you...I really don't know. Stay here and guard the bus?" she suggested weakly.

Tru shook her head in immediate disagreement. "Sorry," she told Buffy. "But I have to stay with her," she added as she wrapped an arm around Anya's shoulders.

Anya immediately jumped back and moved closer to Xander. "I am not your orgasm friend!" she yelled in disgust.

"I never said that I was," Tru argued. "And by the way, that's a really disturbing image you put in my head."

"Enough!" Buffy said. "Whatever. Tru go with them if it'll make you happy. We have a battle to win now," she said tiredly as she rushed into the school.

Anya, Andrew, and Tru shrugged before following in the Slayer's lead and walking inside. Xander and Dawn followed behind. The five of them stayed together until they came to the split in the hallways. Anya kissed Xander gently on the lips before following Andrew and Tru down to the north atrium.

As soon as Anya got there, she had the sickening feeling that she was not going to make it out of the school alive, if at all. She could almost hear the Bringers coming down the hallway. With the knowledge from Tru of how she had been killed, Anya could almost feel the sword cutting her in half. She knelt down to the floor, her whole body shaking in fear.

"Hey," Andrew began uneasily. "Relax. You've been a demon for a gazillion years. You can handle one small battle."

"One small battle?" Anya asked with a shrill tone on her voice. "More like the definite apocalypse. I don't know why we're wasting our time trying to fight it. I should be with Xander," she pouted.

"Don't think like that!" Andrew scolded. "Negative thinking never helped anything. Just picture happy things. A lake, candy canes, bunnies"

"Bunnies," Anya said angrily. The Bringers footsteps were getting louder and she drew her sword up closer to her. "Hoppy, floppy," she continued as she caught sight of the first Bringer. "Bunnies," she finished angrily as she, Andrew, and Tru all began fighting for their lives.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: _Tru Calling_ and anything related to it are not my property. _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and anything related to it are also not my property.

Chapter Five

"They're all bunnies, they're all bunnies," Anya told herself again and again as she fought against the Bringers. She was watching as many of them as she possibly could because they were carrying rather long swords. From what Tru had told her, Anya knew she would be dying from a long diagonal wound down her torso, probably from a sword since this was the battle that had killed her. She gasped, reminding herself that all the Bringers were bunnies as she swung her sword across one of the Bringer's necks. The impact caused the Bringer to drop its weapon of choice and clutch its neck in agony. While it was doing that, Anya sliced it horizontally above his waist, killing it.

Tru kept monitoring Anya's every motion. There obviously must be some reason that someone out there wants this woman to live if they were to rewind the whole year to get it done. While Tru could not argue with their reasoning, she could protect Anya and keep her from dying. The only hard part about that would be not getting herself killed in the process. She had a sword clutched tightly in her hand, but for the most part she was afraid to use it. If the opportunity arose where she would have to use it, then she would, but for now it was only her security object.

"I have swimmer's ear!" Andrew yelled as the Bringers moved closer towards him. He had his own sword with him, but he was not very good at using it. Mainly he was just watching to see what Anya was doing with hers. Whatever she did, he would mimic. It was his guaranteed way of knowing he would not die in this battle. He watched as Anya swung her sword across a Bringer's belly. He shrugged, doing the same to the Bringer in front of him.

Unknown to Andrew, one of the Bringers was behind him. It held its sword high above its head, ready to come down. Anya placed her sword in the middle of the Bringer's sword and Andrew's head. "Get out of here, Andrew," she called loudly.

Andrew nodded, dropping his sword and rushing towards the other hallway. He stopped, realizing there was only more violence in the hallway. He had to watch and make sure that Anya did not die. He turned around cautiously, staring at Anya and the Bringers.

Anya had successfully killed the Bringer who had attempted to kill Andrew. She beamed proudly. In her celebration, she failed to notice another Bringer sneaking up from behind her. Its sword was held out and he was above to stab Anya from behind.

Although Anya was oblivious to all of this, Tru was taking notice. As quickly as she could she intercepted. The sword cut through her shoulder. It was forceful and the wound was deep. As Tru knelt to the ground in pain, Anya turned around and started hacking away at the Bringer.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Everything is someone else's work. Few things taken directly from "Chosen" by Joss Whedon.

Chapter Six

"You have injured my guardian angel. For this, you will die," Anya declared through clenched teeth. She continued hacking away.

"I think it is dead," Andrew noted cautiously as he reapproached the two women.

Anya nodded. "You're probably right, little man. But one has to be sure when dealing with evil things like this. When I was a vengeance demon, it would take a lot to kill me."

Tru groaned. "But it won't take much to kill me. Can we get out of here?" she asked helplessly.

"Everybody get out!" Faith yelled as the school began shaking slightly. "This place is gonna explode!" she yelled in further warning. "We have to get out!"

Anya and Andrew nodded. They both wrapped one of Tru's arms around their shoulders. They then started running down the hallways towards the front of the school where the bus was parked. Willow joined them along with hordes of newly made Vampire Slayers. Amongst the crowd, Anya saw Giles, a very wounded Principal Wood, Dawn. She could not see Xander.

"Xander," she called out. "Where is Xander?"

Over in the north hall, Xander was searching for Anya. "Anya!" he called out loudly. He knew that Tru was doing everything humanly (and somewhat mythically) possible to ensure that the woman he still loved would not die, but he had to be certain. He knew as well as anyone that not every person could be saved. "Anya!" he called again.

He scanned the area around him. The only corpses he saw seemed to belong to Bringers, a note that made him very happy.

"Come on," Faith yelled as she saw Xander standing there. "We have to leave now!" she yelled as she rushed down the hallways, dragging Xander along with her. The two of them ran up to the bus and as soon as they were there, the doors closed and Giles began driving them away.

"No!" Dawn yelled. "Buffy's not on the bus!"

"I didn't see her die," Kennedy noted.

"If we don't leave now, we'll all die," Giles said as he kept driving. His foot was placed hard against the accelerator and he was fairly certain the bus would explode if it went any faster. Dawn's gaze remained out the back window as she was searching for Buffy.

Her face lit up as she saw her older sister running along the tops of the stores, which were slowly coming down. All of Sunnydale was falling apart, Dawn noted. The only places she truly was as a human. But she did not care about that. She had to know that Buffy was alive. She smiled, hearing a thud on the top of the bus, coming from Buffy. "She's alive!" Dawn called in rejoice.

"Fine, steal our thunder," Anya said as she continued holding a cloth over Tru's shoulder.

"Anya!" Xander said joyfully as he rushed over, wrapping an arm around Anya's shoulders.

"Ease up," Faith said. "We're clear."

Giles nodded as he stopped the bus and opened the doors. Some of the new slayers as well as almost all the Scoobies left the bus, glancing over at the town they once knew. The 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign fell into the crater once known as Sunnydale.

"Wow, it's over. We survived," Willow noted.

"How?" Giles asked curiously.

"Spike," Buffy answered sadly. "He saved us all."

"And you're not the only chosen one," Xander pointed out.

"Excuse me, she wasn't the only chosen one before this battle either," Faith put in as she glared at Xander. "You should remember that. Not all women could do what I did to you that night."

"Watch it!" Anya told Faith. "He's not your man anymore."

Faith put her hands up in defense. "Not trying to say he is. He's all yours and I'm five by five with that."

"So now what are we going to do?" Dawn asked curiously. She looked over at Buffy.

Her older sister's face was filled with joy and anticipation. She was unsure exactly what she wanted to do. Surely there were suggestions of a shopping trip, but that seemed like something she could not do at the moment, considering the Sunnydale mall was buried in rubble.

"Hospital," Giles said with a cough.

Buffy nodded. "Yea. I guess so. We are the Scooby Gang, after all."


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter Seven

Giles drove the school bus to the nearest hospital in record time. While he was busy speeding along the roads, various healthy Scoobies and new Slayers tended to the wounded ones.

"How much further?" Buffy called from her position in the middle of the bus. She and Xander were standing over Tru, monitoring her moves. As her chest was still moving up and down, they figured she was still breathing and thus still alive. But she was no longer conscious. If they did not get her help soon, then they could not guarantee that she would live much longer.

"About another five minutes until we get to town," Giles called back as he glanced at the sign. The exit to the nearest town was in twelve miles. Since his was an emergency and there was no one else on the road, Giles did not care that he was speeding. It was his duty to get these women who had saved the world to a hospital. Of course, he realized, that if they were to use that excuse to the cops who pulled them over for speeding, they would probably be admitted to a mental institution.

Anya moved and sat down next to Tru. She still held the bloody cloth over the woman's wound, but she knew it would not last forever. It was almost completely drenched in the woman's blood. Anya drew in a nervous breath as she glanced out the window at her surroundings. They were in the town now, one town away from Los Angeles.

"On the left," Kennedy pointed out seconds later. Sure enough, there was a small hospital on the left. Giles saw it and quickly pulled in.

"Ok, the most injured are the priority," he called out. "The strongest ones help get the weaker ones inside. Vi, go run inside and tell the first person you see that we need a lot of help!" he commanded.

Vi nodded and rushed to do as she was told. Giles opened the doors and seconds later Vi was inside the emergency room, presumably getting help.

Slayers one by one were guiding their fellow Slayers into the hospital. Dawn and another new Slayer were escorting Rona inside. About a dozen others were doing the same thing. Anya looked down at Tru and then up at Xander. Xander nodded, grabbing the woman in his arms and began carrying her into the building.

"Holy crap," one of the residents noted. Her eyes were wide and panicked as she saw the horde of injured people piling out from the school bus. "Are we really supposed to help all these people?"

Her boss nodded. "Jenkins, Klint, take those two in the corner. Mary, get this woman here," he started naming out commands.

The woman, presumably named Mary, walked over to Xander, Anya, and Tru. "Right this way," she said as she motioned for Xander to follow. Xander did and Anya trailed right behind him. "Actually, just him," the doctor said. "And only to carry her into the room. Then we're going to need to be alone."

Anya grumbled, but sat down on the chair closest to where Xander was taking Tru. "Fine," she mumbled. "But if you do anything to my Xander, I will have you killed."

"Don't mind her," Xander said as he glared slightly at Anya. He carried Tru into the room as directed then waited with Anya in the waiting room. The uninjured Scoobies waited too, and together, they nearly filled up the room.

Hours had passed before they were allowed to see the patients. Various waiting games had been played and by now almost everyone was annoyed with someone. The doctor who had worked on Tru came out and over to Anya and Xander. "You can see her now," she told them.

Anya smiled and stood up, Xander right behind her. The two of them rushed into her room. "Tru?" Anya called as she ventured into the room. "It's Anya, the girl you saved. I need to thank you," Anya said softly as she sat down next to Tru. The other woman's eyes were closed and Anya took that to mean she was sleeping.

"You're welcome," Tru whispered.

Anya jumped. "You're not sleeping?" she asked.

Xander smiled, sitting down next to Anya. "She's kind of talking so that tends to mean no."

Tru smiled. "Just resting my eyes. Long day and all."

"Well, thank you," Anya thanked again. "If there's anything we can do for you…" she began. "Anything at all. You name it and then consider it done."

"And don't start by saying we'll pay this bill," Xander added. "That's a given."

Tru smiled again. "Well, there is one another thing," she said softly.

"Anything," Anya declared again.

"914-555-2895," Tru whispered. "My brother's cell phone number," she added. "Could you just give him a call? Let him know I'm here?"

"Of course," Anya promised as she walked out into the hallway towards the payphone.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. All the characters, mythology, whatever from either of these awesome shows belong to their respective creators.

Author's Note: Yea, I know it's been a while and this is short, but it's all I got. I have the hugest writer's block on this story.

Chapter Eight

"Yo, it's Harrison Davies," Harrison answered into his cell phone once he realized he did not recognize the number of the incoming call. At the moment, Harrison was at a video store scanning the titles of the movies for something interesting. His sister had told him he might be in Los Angeles for a little while, so he decided it was best to keep himself occupied.

"Tru's brother?" the woman on the other end asked cautiously.

"The one and only," Harrison said as he moved himself into the next aisle. "What can I do for ya?" He frowned at the selection and decided it was best to just give up. None of the movies seemed to interest him, mainly because from was he could see they did not contain hot enough women. He thought it would be best to see if Davis had found anything better. "Hello?" he asked a moment later as he cruised through the store on his Davis hunt.

"Sorry," the woman apologized weakly. "My name is Anya. I don't think I can really explain how I know your sister, but I do."

"Oh," Harrison said as he slowly began to catch on. "You're the dead girl? Tucker's sister?" He smiled slightly as he spotted Davis in the fantasy section of the store.

"Yes, but no," Anya replied. "I guess I am the dead girl, but Tucker is not my brother," she clarified. "I don't know why everyone thinks that. For that matter, Warren is not my boyfriend."

"Yea, that's great," Harrison said as he was loosing interest in the conversation. "This isn't the way to reach Tru, y'know. I don't know where she is."

"You don't, but I do," Anya said. "That's why I'm calling."

Harrison stopped and turned around so he would not have to look at Davis. From the serious tone in Anya's voice, Harrison had a strong feeling he was not going to like whatever news this woman was about to present him with. "Where is she?" he asked. "Is she ok?"

"She's going to be," Anya said pretty confidently. That was what the doctor had told her, and since he was the one to have successfully completed medical school, she would believe him.

Harrison frowned. He did not like the sound of those words. "Where is she?"

"She's really going to be ok," Anya said quickly.

"That's not what I asked," Harrison reminded her. "Where is my sister?"

"Metropolitan State Hospital in Norwalk," Anya answered finally. "Before you freak, she's fine. Everything's basically fine."

"Basically?" Harrison asked with worry. "What do you mean by basically?"

"Your sister will be fine," Anya assured Harrison. "Just get down here as soon as you can," she instructed before hanging up.

Harrison groaned as he also hung up. He walked back to Davis. "Come on, we have to go," he said seriously.

"No, dude, we have to rent these," Davis argued. He held up the first two _Lord of the Rings_ movies, one in each hand. "They're the best."

"No, we have to go," Harrison corrected as he grabbed the movies from Davis' hands and placed them on the shelf. "It's about Tru."

A sudden look of concern crossed Davis' face. "W-what about her?" he asked. Despite having only met the woman a day or so ago, he knew all about her and what she could do. She was valuable. "Is she ok?"

Harrison nodded. "Yes, but we have to go," he said as he dragged Davis to the door. The two men left the store, and Harrison scanned the parking lot for their rented car. "You wanna drive?" he asked as he began walking towards the car.

Davis shrugged. "I guess," he answered. "Where to?"

"Metropolitan State Hospital."


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Hey, look, an update! It's very exciting! Although, it's the final one, which is slightly sad. Thanks for reading. Love ya lots. Have a great summer!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Harrison and Davies made it to the hospital in a relatively quick time. Given that they were in suburban Los Angeles, it was almost miraculous how they were able to get to the hospital in under an hour. However, none of it mattered. Harrison rushed out of the rental car and into the hospital. He had to see his sister. Basically, Tru was the only thing he had to a family. His mother had passed away, his father was absent, and his other sister was in and out of rehab. This had to be it.

"Tru Davies," he told the nurse at the triage desk. "I'm looking for Tru Davies. Someone said she was brought in here."

The nurse nodded as she motioned for Harrison to follow her. "Are you a family member?" she asked as she stood near the entrance to the emergency room.

Harrison nodded. "Yeah, she's my sister," he said. "I have ID if you want to double check."

The nurse shook her head. "No, I believe you," she said as she led Harrison down the hallway.

"Are you Harrison?" Anya asked as she saw some man enter the room. He had been led in there by a nurse, so she presumed it was Harrison. She did not know who else it could be.

"Woah," Harrison said. "Are you the dead girl?"

Anya groaned. "Will everyone please stop calling me that? I'm alive as you can plainly see." She glanced back at Tru. "Although, I am alive because of your sister." She handed Harrison a bouquet of flowers. "These are for her from us," she said plainly. "A small token of our appreciation."

"Make sure she knows how grateful we are," Xander added. "But we won't waste anymore of your time. We know you will probably want to be alone when she wakes up."

Harrison scratched his head. "Wait, do you have a pen so I can write all of this down?" he asked.

Anya chuckled. "Just tell your sister I said thanks," she said. "And I mean it. She really made a difference." She sighed. "Understatement of the year."

"And her bill's already been covered," Xander added. He smiled as he wrapped a protective arm around Anya. He had almost lost her once two years ago. Now that he had her again, he was not going to let her go. Ever. The two of them were going to make their relationship work. They had to.

"It was nice meeting you," Anya said as she shook Harrison's hand. "Your sister's a saint."

Harrison shrugged. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
